


Christmas Eve Discoveries

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note: I wrote this in early December and I was planning to publish it on Christmas Eve. I then proceeded to lose it on my laptop. So, here it is almost 4 months late but I hope you can enjoy it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I wrote this in early December and I was planning to publish it on Christmas Eve. I then proceeded to lose it on my laptop. So, here it is almost 4 months late but I hope you can enjoy it anyways.

Christmas Eve Discoveries

Stiles had just finished clearing away the remains of the streamers that were hung all over his and Derek's living room. He then looked at the overwhelming amount of trash that was currently spilling out of the 15 gallon trash can.   
“I don't see how grown adults could be this messy.” Stiles mumbled to himself. His pack had all graduated college and was now beginning their respective careers. It was hard to believe that they could still act like children when they were all gathered together. The Hale Pack now had 11 members and all of them were now legal adults. Scott, his best friend since forever was the alpha along with Derek as his second. The rest of the pack consisted of Aiden and Lydia who was pregnant with their 1st child, Danny and Ethan, Allision, Isaac, the newly married couple Sheriff Stilinski and Mrs. McCall-Stilinski and Jackson who had just came back from England, and a still human Stiles.  
“You wanted to do this, Stiles. They’re your pack too.” His boyfriend/mate Derek came up behind him and put his arms around him then he started to leave little kisses and to nibble on his neck.  
“They’re our pack and I wanted to do this because it is so rare for all of us to be together and we needed that. Sometimes, we just need to bond as a pack, as a family without having to defeat some big bad creature. Now come on Derek; I need to clean.” Derek knew that he hated to be bothered while he was cooking or cleaning. He was really particular about his kitchen; he claimed that he preferred to do it all by himself. But, truthfully he didn’t trust his pack in his second favorite room (shh, his and Derek’s bedroom was his first). After all he had seen most of them burn water or in Scott’s case almost burn down the kitchen while trying to microwave a hot-pocket. He would do anything to make and keep his mate happy. His pack and Stiles were everything to him. If that meant that he would have to sacrifice his privacy for a little while to entertain people when he would rather be home alone cuddled together with Stiles watching TV; he would do so.  
“You’re right and I’m sorry. I’ll leave you to your cleaning now. But, you have 30 minutes before I come down and get you.” Derek kissed him on his cheek before heading to their sound-proof bedroom (a requirement for any werewolf household).  
After Derek left him; Stiles set his eye to the trash pile. He set out the trash by the back door to be thrown away in the morning. He started to head the rather small hall closet where they stored almost everything. He put his hand on the knob only for it to swing in slightly meaning that someone had already opened it so he cautiously peeked inside.  
The first thing he saw besides all of the cleaning supplies and the numerous boxes that were stacked in there was one of best friends/pack member Isaac Lahey’s bare back. Isaac who was still wearing part of the Santa suit from the party, though his beard, paddings, and shirt had been removed. He couldn't see who had pinned him against the rack in the middle of the room, but if the audible moans, sighs, and groans were anything to go by; Isaac was defiantly enjoying himself.   
Stiles knew that Isaac had been having a difficult time with his love life lately. Isaac was still suffering from the same unrequited love since High School. It had been almost 5 years since they all had graduated High School and Isaac was still in love with the one and only oblivious Scott McCall who just happened to be his and Stiles’ best friend. Scott was still hung on his ex-girlfriend, Allison Argent who was living together with her new boyfriend who was also another pack member, Jackson Whittemore. He was in the process of quietly extricating herself when he noticed the familiar mop of black hair that he recognized instantly as belonging to his best friend. Smirking quietly to himself, He went upstairs to join Derek thinking that Scott and Isaac had the right thing in mind; Christmas Eve was defiently the perfect time for late night loving. Cleaning could wait until tomorrow. It was nice to see his friends happy together. He decided that interrogating them could wait until the morning. He knew that this was what they both had wanted for years despite pure obliviousness and stubbornness on Scott’s part.


End file.
